Whispers in the Dark
by Titania of Fairy Tail
Summary: It's been years since Riku and Risa have been back to Azumano. They have no memory of when Dark was there or who he was. Riku has been hearing whispers of a mans voice for three years, begging her to remember. The only problem is that it speaks like it knows her, yet she has no idea who he is. It is romantic comedy though in the begining it is some mysetry.
1. Remember

**Another DarkXRiku fanfic lmfao3 I love them3**

**XxxX**

It has been four years since the mysterious disaster in Azumano that caused many buildings to get destroyed. Reportedly similar events had taken place some 40 years prior to the events though no one really remembers without the documentation; and if they do they won't talk. I had only been 14 when it happened, along with my younger twin sister Risa. The disaster happened exactly a year prior to when Risa and I moved away to see our parents, and right now it has been four years on the dot.

I don't really remember anything from that day besides being in Daisuke's arms, confessing, and kissing him. I just have this nagging feeling that I'm forgetting something, even after these long four years.

Something just hasn't been right for Risa and I. We don't speak of it with words but we just _know _that we feel the same; it's a perk about being twins.

The two of us know that Daisuke and Satoshi were there and that they know more than they are telling but when we ask they say that they don't remember anything.

Risa and I aren't stupid; we know them well enough to tell that they are lying through their teeth.

It's been about three years since Daisuke and I ended our relationship. We ended it on the anniversary of the disaster; our anniversary as a couple who lasted a year.

We both realized that it was a childish crush, something that could never amount to much more than that. Though we are still best friends which is something we both appreciate, that after our romantic relationship we could go back to a friendly one with no awkwardness.

No Satoshi and Risa on the other hand; they started dating a week or two after the disaster and they are still going strong. They are one of those couples who everyone just knows will last because they complement each other perfectly; two sides of perfect harmony together. They bring out the best in one another; they could last a life time.

Now since my three years away from Azumano with Risa and my parents, and my three years of being single I've been hearing things; whispers will you.

I only hear them in the darkest of night till the earliest hours of morning.

They drive me absolutely insane.

The voice is so familiar, so very familiar- yet it is in no way familiar at all.

The voice calls to me, taunt me, tease me, comfort me, and they whisper small tidbits of information concerning the disaster to me. The voice begs me to remember something, anything, but when I ask what exactly it wants me to remember I get the same answer.

**_'I can't tell you. Only you can figure that out on your own. When you remember the truth will be revealed and you will finally know who I am.' _**

I of course have no one to talk to about this voice because people who think I'm crazy. I sometimes believe that I have gone absolutely insane but then I hear that voice again. Its words make me feel saner in some weird way.

**_'Riku my dear you are far from insane, actually it's the opposite. You are completely sane and I am the crazy one who is desperate for you to remember, too remember everything that they remember.' _**

When I hear that I know exactly who the voice is talking about. The voice is male, and it is referring to Daisuke and Satoshi. That's why Risa and I are in a car at 5:30am about five minutes away from Azumano. All of our things are already there.

_'In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came  
that voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
and do I dream again? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind'_

My phone rang yet did not cause Risa to stir. I looked at the text from Daisuke.

_Come to my house when you get in town; we can go for a walk. _

I smiled at the simple text and texted back my response. Now that I think of it my ringtone sort of fits my situation in an odd way considering I hear him whisper in my dreams, I hear him call to me, and I'm sure he's in my mind.

Well that's irony at its finest right there.

We pulled up in front of mine and Risa's old house and our driver carried Risa in. I said I had something to do so I ran to Daisuke's house. When I got there I texted I was there but he said to wait because he had to change clothes still. I was waiting patiently when the voice came again.

**_'You always go to Daisuke. It drives me crazy. You don't still have feelings for him do you?'_**

_'No and why do you ask?' _I thought back.

**_'I was just wondering. You really have always been blind Riku. Really you should've been using that brain of yours for almost five years.' _**

_'What do you mean? Did I know you back then? When I was 14? Why am I the only one who can hear you? Who are you? Most importantly who are you to me?' _I had so many questions yet I knew what would happen.

**_'So many questions that you can't have your answers to until you remember.' _**

Now it was taunting me the bastard.

_'Remember what? Why the hell are you so god damned difficult all of the time? Ugh I hate you most of the time, did you know that?' _I asked, annoyed by the voice.

**_'Oh I know all too well. What the hell do you mean by difficult? You are the definition of difficult! You always have been and always will be!' _**

_'You are so god damned annoying! Why can't you just go jump into someone else's head?' _

**_'I could but it wouldn't be as much fun Riku! Driving you crazy now is revenge for all of the times you drove me crazy all those years ago!'_**

_'There you go again!' _

**_'Hehe, I love when you get feisty, that'll never change; though I do love when you're blushing much more.' _**

Suddenly there was a man in my vision. He had messy violet hair, tanned skin, a perfect build- not to muscular and not too scrawny-, he had angular features, was dressed in all black, had one hand on his hip and the other down by his side. His eyes were amethyst and he winked at me, his eyes glowing with amusement. His mouth was drawn into a large and rather annoying smirk.

He looked like the type of guy that I'd want to punch in the mouth, and the type of guy Risa would fall for… but never me… I couldn't.

But I knew that that man had to be the voice; he just had that air of annoyance.

I noticed something peculiar about his appearance though. He had large black wings. Suddenly they flew open and black feathers flew around and blocked my vision.

_'W-what was that…?' _I wondered. That had never happened before.

**_'You're Finally-…' _**

The voice faded because it was 6am. It could only be around from 3am to 6am.

I blinked twice and shook my head, running a hand through my hair that was still just barely brushing against my shoulders. Suddenly the door opened and Daisuke was there.

The conversation felt like it had lasted hours though in honesty it was only minutes long.

"Riku it's been way to long!" He said with his big smile. I smiled back.

"It really has!" I said, hugging him and noticing his appearance change. His hair was the same, he was taller, had the same build as the man in my vision, his features were more angular, and his eyes were a bit more sharper, wiser, but still retained some of their childish innocence.

"Let's go on that walk Daisuke." I said and he nodded. As we walked he told me about all of the changes in his family, in our friends' lives, and about how Azumano had changed so much, yet so little all at the same time.

I continued to listen to his ramble on until it was my turn. I told him about my family, about all of the friends I had made in my travels, I told him some stories from my traveling with my family, and then I told him how Risa and I were growing apart yet still growing closer at the same time.

By now we were at the fountain so we had a seat. I looked at him seriously.

"Daisuke we need to talk." I said as seriously as I looked.

"What do we need to talk about Riku?" Daisuke asked, acting as though he had no clue what I meant.

"You know what I want to talk about." I said the irritation evident in my voice. Daisuke sighed heavily.

"Daisuke, if I tell you something do you promise to not think I'm crazy?" I asked and he nodded just as seriously. I took a deep breath and told him everything from the vision, to the dreams where I hear his voice, to the conversations we have, and about it wanting me to remember.

"I thought this might happen. That guy is so persistent." Daisuke said with a chuckle, shake of his head, and a fond smile.

"You thought what might happen? Who are you talking about Daisuke?" I asked curiously. I had stopped calling him 'Niwa-kun' a long time ago.

This time he gave me the serious look.

"If I tell you do you promise to believe it all?" He asked seriously and I nodded; I knew that Daisuke would never lie to me.

He began to tell me everything since we were 14. The only people who knew the whole truth besides me are his family and Satoshi. The whole time he told me he never said the name or appearance of the man he would transform into. He just said things about his personality; they seemed compatible with the voice. Some of the names he mentioned were, 'Freedert', 'Krad', and 'Mio Hio'. He also told me about how this man and I would act around each other, and about everything that really happened.

After he finished it took a minute for everything to really sink in.

"What… what was his name? Did he have messy violet hair, amethyst eyes, tan skin, and black wings?" I asked and looked at Daisuke who looked surprised at first before nodding happily.

"What was his name?" I asked. Daisuke smiled a closed eyed smile, cocked his head to the side, and seemed elated.

"He was the Phantom Thief, the self-acclaimed stealer of women's hears, a phantom in both name and truth, my other half, a strong man, a man who cared about everyone close to him; even more so me, Risa, and most importantly you Riku. His name was, and still is Dark Mousy and you were, and still are his sacred maiden."

And then it all came flooding back.

And my world faded to black.

**Chapter one is done3 Reviews on this please? (:**


	2. Memories Returning and Awkward Wakings

**I'm glad so many people liked this wild Idea I got at 5am! Now~ I don't own DN Angel, if I did Dariku would be so cannon it hurt. On with the chapter!**

**XxxX**

White, the never ending color white was the first thing that I noticed in my vision.

The second thing I noticed was that I was floating; I was floating through the all-white surrounding.

_"AHHH!" _It was… me. Me when I was only 14 years old.

**_"_****_You don't need to hold on so tight, I won't let you fall!" _**That voice… it was the man in my dreams, the man that spoke to me in the dark, _it was Dark. _

The moment continued and then there was Risa

_ "Riku stop it!" _ Risa yelled at me.

The scene was being played before my eyes on the endless white. It was like watching a movie, but of me in the past- a part of my past that I couldn't remember.

Risa and I were in Dark's arms and we were floating downwards. Though right after Dark yelled at me to stop struggling I slipped from his arms. I saw the pure terror in my eyes and as I looked in Dark's. He had the same terror as my own. Dark grabbed Risa tighter and they came down to get me. Risa reached out and grasped my wrist while Dark grabbed a tree branch. Suddenly, I could hear Dark's thoughts.

_'Thank god that Riku is okay...' _It was a touching thought…

Regardless we fell and when we were on the ground Dark and I began to argue again, we were right in each other's faces. Only inches apart. I could sense the smile that wanted to break free and the feeling of my heart fluttering inside of my chest. Now that I looked closely I saw humor dancing in Dark's eyes and knew that he too wanted to smile.

Risa wrapped his arm and then Dark and I began bickering again; honestly did we ever stop? Though, it didn't bother me. It seemed like that was something that I found refreshing. Then I heard Risa's thoughts.

_'Why can't they tell that they like each other? I can tell Riku is the real one that Dark loves… the reason that he can't love me…but why doesn't he see it?' _I flushed cherry red at that, my eyes widening.

Suddenly the screen jumped and we were in a cell. I insulted Dark and he looked amused, Risa tried to scold me, and then we were talking about Handcuffs. Dark dropped his handcuffs and then explained how it was easier to get caught by the bad guy instead of searching for the castle.

Needless to say I felt stupid, though I didn't show it.

Then Dark said something that I found interesting. **_"I, like this world, exist in someone's emotions. So now I… I better get to work while those snow men are off guard." _**

Then he left and I yelled about him not unlocking our handcuffs. I laughed a bit now, thinking that I knew exactly why Dark hadn't removed them. He found it amusing to watch me in them.

Of course I knew it because I heard his thoughts now though.

It certainly seemed that Dark and I had quite the unique relationship. I couldn't help but smile as more memories played over the screen; all of which were encounters between Dark and I.

It started with the day of the accident and worked backwards, though I felt like something was missing. It played every moment that had anything to do with Dark in my life. Who knew that there was so many?

Then it suddenly stopped when Dark landed on my Balcony.

"What? Why did it stop?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

Suddenly it picked up again, playing it out and my eyes widened. Dark kissed me…

Dark kissed me…

Dark took my first kiss…

Oh god…

Abruptly it jumped to where I was sitting in a chair and Dark appeared behind me.

**_"Aren't you happy to see me?" _**My eyes widened. The scene continued to play and I frowned as I saw him and Risa fly away.

That was the last of the memories to be played.

"Well? Aren't you happy to see me?" I spun around and looked at the voice. It was Dark. He was here.

"D-Dark…" I said and he smiled. He was standing a few feet above me and I was floating. He held out his hand and I found myself taking it. He tugged me up and I was standing now.

"Hello, my little Riku." He said and I fought off a blush and glared.

"Since when did I belong to you?" I asked. He grinned.

"Well? Why not?" He asked.

I groaned and suddenly was caught off guard when he tugged me into a tight hug. My breath caught in my throat and my heart pounded.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked embarrassedly. His breath tickled my neck and I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"I've wanted to do this for so long… just talking to you isn't enough… I've wanted to hold you for so long…" He said and I blushed bright red. He was being so… overwhelmingly romantic.

"Can you stop being creepy?" I asked and he laughed before looking at me, his eyes full with mirth.

"Sure, if you promise to go on a date with me." He said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. I've only seen him for five seconds after four years and he just magically thinks that I'll go on a DATE with him?

"Please?" He asked. I looked into his eyes, really looked, and fought the urge to say no and run for the hills.

"Fine," then I woke up.

I was in Daisuke's house, I recognized it, and then I felt something warm surrounding me and felt someone's arms around my waist. I turned and resisted the urge to shriek. There was Dark, no shirt on.

_"Please let him have clothes on… please…" _I felt his leg brush against mine, I was in short shorts and his legs were bare.

He… had… no…

"AHHH!" I screamed and Daisuke, Kouske, Daiki, and Emiko came rushing in with Towa in tow. They saw me half in and half out of the bed, Dark's bare upper torso, and blankets covering him. Towa and Emiko got hearts in their eyes.

"Oh my, so cute!" The girls squealed.

Daisuke's face became bright red and he began stuttering.

"Uh… uhm… Dark… back… Riku… oh god." And then he passed out. Daiki had a knowing smirk on his face and he seemed amused by this, Kouske seemed to be the only sensible one seeing as he helped me up and away from Dark.

"Sorry Riku," Kouske apologized and I nodded- my blush never fading.

_"Please let things be more normal… I might not survive… and then Daisuke… oh god he definitely won't survive…" _

**XxxX**

**Lol I liked the ending. This was more of a filler, things go up. And Riku may seem a bit OC but think, it's been 4 years and she was missing a chunk of her memories. She just got them back and she had matured a bit and of course changed slightly over all this time. Trust me, things will be getting more in character soon enough so bear with me (:**

**Review please!**


End file.
